Update R47
[[Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign|''Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign]]' Update R47''' Date: 2017-10-18 New Features and Content * Free Login Rewards! Log in periodically and visit the main menu to claim loot-filled reward chests. * New Halloween Event: Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign ** Collect Haunted Idols from your free login reward chests, then place them in your world to summon frightening creatures. ** Defeat these creatures - alone or with friends - to earn candy and other rewards! ** Rewards are instanced so everyone that helped gets their own loot chest ** Collect and trade candy to the Great Pumpkiru for even greater treasures! ** Complete as many Haunted Idol challenges as you can to help the entire Creativerse community unlock even more special rewards! ** Collect the full set of spooky seasonal recipes *** Vlad-a-Rang *** Scare Flare *** Flaming Skull *** Haunted Fireworks *** and TEN classic Haunted Nights recipes! ** Stock up on special seasonal potions *** Bat Juice *** Marigold Potion ** Work together as a community to unlock these additional recipe rewards *** Candy Skull Banner *** Candy Skull Statue *** Candy Skull Candles (Red, Blue, & Yellow) *** Pumpkin Chest *** Royal Pumpkin Chest *** Pumpkiru's King Chest Improvements: * Rebalanced coin prices on blueprint kits * Price and contents adjusted for some Item Packs * Minor AI behavior improvements * Go long! Flares can now be tossed further * Screenshots taken in game now save as {timestamp}_screenshot.png to the Creativerse folder on your desktop * Players can now aim through one another when PvP is disabled * New, more informative player compass indicator icons * Wood Treasure Chests now contain rare Recipes more often, especially on "Pro" player game worlds where the world option "More Treasure" is enabled (this was not mentioned in the original patch notes) * The timespan that player characters still have breath left under water or other liquids has been increased (this was not mentioned in the original patch notes) * Elemental meters look a little different now (this was not mentioned in the original patch notes) Bugfixes: * Fixes for aggressive creatures not targeting all players in multiplayer * Fixed broken mouse sensitivity option * Sensor text no longer improperly overlays blueprint capture screen * Sensor text now captured in Blueprints * Fix for rare issues where unlocalized text or incorrect languages would sometimes appear * Fix for some memory crashes on OS X * Flashlight promises to correctly remember its on/off state when you log in * Effects from creatures (like fire, and freeze) can no longer be removed by clicking the icon on the HUD * “Hold LMB to Attack” tutorial message properly cleared when switching between mining and melee mode * Blueprint tags menu scroll bar now appears automatically * Slider thumbs for LED color sliders can now be selected correctly We've been monitoring reports of excessive crashing over the last couple releases, and we're working actively to reduce crashing and improve the gameplay experience. One major step towards eliminating memory-related crashes will be for us to upgrade Creativerse to a 64-bit version. A very small subset of our players are currently running 32-bit versions Windows, which will cease to be supported when Creativerse becomes 64-bit. We're announcing this change now so everyone has plenty of time to make sure they're 64-bit compatible. We'll absolutely post again with a more definite timeframe as we get closer to making the switch to 64-bit. Category:Patch Notes